Su maestro favorito
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: El profesor de Educación Física Jacob y su estudiante Nessie son amantes hace más de un año. Se entregan a sus bajos instintos entre y después de clases, ocultándose de la esposa de él y de la familia de ella. Realmente es sólo algo físico y sexual o los ingovernables sentimientos se colan de por medio? Lemmon explícito MA. Continuación de mi one-shot Mi alumna favorita


Disclaimer: Los personajes sobre los que escribo y su mundo, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía, pero no autorizo a nadie a reproducir mis historias. Me han plagiado varias veces. Sólo escribo por placer y porque disfruto compartiendo mi trabajo con otras personas, todo sin fines de lucro.

Continuación de Mi alumna favorita.

Su maestro favorito

(Vanessa Cullen Jacob Black)

Jacob POV

¿Encantadora? Mmm… No, mejor, exuberante. Sí, ése el adjetivo que le viene como anillo al dedo. Desde que apareció en mi oficina hace poco más de un año, ha logrado poner mi mundo pies arriba... Toda la vida tiene un color distinto, gracias a ella.

"Te extraño", decía el mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar a mi móvil. Sonreí, como un adolescente, cosa que me pasaba a diario con ella. Tenía su identidad oculta, como M. Fang (Señorita Colmillo), ya que le encanta morderme. Ella por su parte, me tenía como M. Wolfe (Señor Lobo), porque, bueno, digamos que me gusta gruñir cuando estoy de "cacería".

"Igual yo. Ahora, presta atención en clases. Nos veremos pronto", le respondí, antes de guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y consultar el tiempo de mi cronómetro. A mis alumnos les quedaban 10 minutos, de los 30 que les había impuesto para terminar la clase de hoy.

\- Yo también quisiera poder chatear con mi novia, como usted hace con la maestra Bella, durante clases- Dijo de repente, uno de mis alumnos, al tiempo que me dedicaba una mirada frustrada, al pasar por mi lado. Torcí una sonrisa. Odiaba no pasar desapercibido.

\- Usted, es libre para conversar la señorita Denali, Garret- Repliqué, mientras me ponía a trotar a su lado- Sólo debe mantener el ritmo y tratar de no darse de bruces con los obstáculos.

Abrió mucho los ojos en respuesta, antes de sacar su móvil y concentrarse en él. Adolescentes… Todo es tan simple para ellos.

\- Sólo 9 minutos más, chicos… No se detengan, es el último esfuerzo del día y todos nos vamos a casa- Alcé la voz y di aplausos, mientras aumentaba mi ritmo y corría entre ellos.

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono otra vez, pero resistí las ganas de sacarlo para evitar los comentarios. El de Garrett había sido suficiente por hoy, no debía levantar sospechas, ya que no tenía idea si Bella pasaba sus clases mandándose mensajitos con Edward o no.

Nuestro juego era algo peligroso… Un juego con múltiples jugadores, secretos y verdades a medias. ¿Cómo había terminado involucrado en esto? Bueno, es bastante fácil de decir, pero con muchas emociones y sentimientos involucrados.

Hace 2 años mi matrimonio perfecto con Bella, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, entró en crisis y no pudimos arreglarlo juntos. Ella buscó el amor y la comprensión que no obtenía de mí, en otros brazos, los de Edward Cullen, profesor en práctica del Instituto Forks y hermano mayor de Vanessa. Nessie, como me gustaba llamarla en la intimidad, era mi alumna, era menor de edad y lo peor de todo, era mi amante... Todo había comenzado por un simple momento de debilidad y calentura. Ella entró en mi oficina, así como a mi vida de forma arrolladora, arrasando con todo a su paso y despertando partes de mí que llevaban meses dormidas.

Me arrepentí mil veces de lo que allí había pasado, pero cada vez que veía a Bella, me la imaginaba, retozando en los brazos de Edward, por lo que mi juicio se nublaba y lo mandaba todo a la mierda, deseando haber acabado lo que empecé con Nessie. Y así fue como, después de darles muchas vueltas al asunto, me dejé llevar y poniendo todo en peligro, concreté nuestra cita pendiente e hice con ella, todo lo que había planeado y otras cosas que salieron en el momento, en mi oficina, después de clases… Una vez, dos veces, luego otra y otra y otra más… Hasta que mi sed de venganza estuvo saciada y un nuevo tipo de sed tomó su lugar, la de ser importante para alguien… Ser único y especial. Además, me volví adicto a las risas, las palabras traviesas, las caricias y las tiernas miradas, las cuales había llegado a pensar que no volvería a experimentar, nunca.

De una "canita al aire", una única infidelidad, había logrado obtener la felicidad... Todo eso me lo dio Nessie.

Cuando el reloj, comenzó a parpadear, hice sonar el silbato y alcé los brazos para indicarle al grupo que la clase había terminado.

\- ¡Feliz viernes, chicos! ¡Vayan a divertirse, es todo!- Les dije, mientras chocaba las manos con un par de chicos. Siempre he tenido buena llegada con los varones deportistas.- Pásenlo bien, pero tengan cuidado.

\- ¡Usted también, señor Black! ¡Nos vemos la otra semana!- Se despidió, Eleazar, antes de unirse a Garrett y Laurent, los novios de las hermanas Volkova y de la española. Los conozco a ellos por estar en el equipo de beisbol y a ellas por ser porritas y amigas de la familia de Nessie. Inclusive le debo unas cuantas a Carmen Cruz, ya que es ella quién suele encubrir a mi colorina, cuando nos citamos. Nessie me ha rejurado que no le ha revelado mi nombre, pero es una adolescente y ellas son mejores amigas. Es casi imposible, pero al menos ha sabido guardar el secreto.

Debido a que todos los coches Cullen son increíblemente ostentosos, son reconocidos a donde vayan en este pequeño pueblo, al igual que yo y mi motocicleta, por lo que debemos ser muy cuidadosos para nuestros encuentros, los cuales deben ser en Port Angeles, Seattle o mi casa, cuando Bella está revolcándose con Edward. Nuestra estrategia es que Nessie y sus amigas asistan a las diversas fiestas de fogatas, realizadas casi todos los fines de semana en First Beach en La Push, ella se queda un rato para ser vista y luego, se escabulle hasta mi casa, ubicada en medio del bosque, dónde nadie puede vernos. Y así, es como hemos logrado seguir con esto durante tanto tiempo, sin que nadie nos descubra.

Recogí el libro de anotaciones y me marché a mi oficina. El día de trabajo, al fin había terminado y el amoroso, estaba por comenzar. Bella me dijo que iría de compras a Port Angeles y que regresaría tarde, por lo que sería mi oportunidad de ver a Nessie, ya que en toda la semana, no había podido verla más que en los intermedios de clases. Habíamos quedado en que pasaría por mi casa, hoy.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo, mientras tomaba mi bolso y me dirigía a las duchas. Tenía más de 10 mensajes sin leer de M. Fang y el último era un emoticón molesto. Torcí una sonrisa y abrí los mensajes. Ella siempre se molestaba, cuando me tardaba en contestarle.

"Soy mujer, puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo ;)", decía el primero. "Oye, mi hermano me acaba de dar una buena noticia. ¿Quieres saberla?", ella tenía 2 hermanos, pero creía saber de cual me hablaba, ya que Emmett estaba becado en Yale, por su buen juego. "Supongo que estás ocupado… ¿O no quieres saber?" "Mmm… Bueno te lo diré igual. Los Innombrables irán de compras hoy, me prometieron que volverían tarde. ¿Quieres conocer mi casa?" ¿Qué? Nunca me había acercado, si quiera a la mansión Cullen, por miedo de que alguien nos viera y ahora ella me invita así, de la nada. "No te agrada la idea, Wolfy?" "Es sólo una idea, pensé que sería buena" "¿Sabes, qué? Olvídalo, no he dicho nada""¿Aún quedaremos en tu casa, cierto?" "Ya salí de clases…" "u.u"

Presioné la opción de llamar contacto y me puse al habla, al tiempo que llegaba a las duchas. Vi que aún había varios bolsos en las bancas, así que debía cuidar mis palabras, por los alumnos que estuvieran a la escucha. Me contestó al tercer tono.

\- Hola- Su voz, dulce y suave, me recorrió como corriente eléctrica. Era increíble como una mujer podía estremecer mi mundo- Lo siento, no quise…

\- Acabo de ver tus mensajes, me fue imposible hacerlo antes- Le reproché, pero con tono divertido. Dejé el bolso sobre una banca, mientras sacaba una toalla- Está bien.

\- Me apresuré. Lo siento. ¿Aún quieres…?- Se calló abruptamente, tampoco ella debía estar sola.

\- ¿Te gustaría? ¿Es seguro?- Le pregunté, mientras suspiraba. Si esto era importante para ella, también lo era para mí.

\- Me encantaría que conocieras mi mundo… No habrá nadie, es seguro- Me contestó emocionada. Si, era importante.

\- Mándame las indicaciones… Hablamos luego- Me despedí, antes de empezar a desvestirme apresuradamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendríamos y no podía retrasarme mucho en esto.

\- Claro, gracias- Y colgó. Guardé el móvil al fondo del bolso, entre mi ropa interior. Y me fui a bañar.

En tanto, el agua fría se llevaba el sudor de mi cuerpo, dejé volar mi mente, pensando en cómo una adolescente había cambiado mi vida.

A pesar de lo mal que estaba mi matrimonio, yo aún amaba a Bella y no habría pensado en engañarla si quiera, antes de que Nessie apareciera en nuestra historia. Y bueno, aún después de eso, me tardé meses para meterme en la cabeza que mi esposa no era como se mostraba, ni yo tampoco. Me costó mucho sacarla de mi corazón, pero lo había conseguido. No la odio, ni tengo resentimientos en su contra, no podría, ya que por su infidelidad, mi niña vino hacia mí. Todo lo que había amado de mi esposa, se había perdido y desgastado con el tiempo, habíamos dejado que nuestra relación se marchitara, hasta que el amor murió. Y de la misma forma que Edward la cautivó, Nessie hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Su largo cabello broncíneo con tirabuzones, se movía de una forma muy sexy al andar, además cubría de forma perfecta sus pechos. La sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en sus tersos y finos labios, solía encandilarme de sobremanera y hacerme olvidar cualquier preocupación. Sus ojos color chocolate, eran coincidentemente, iguales a los de Bella. Me era imposible resistirme a ellos. Su cuerpo y su espíritu están llenos de vitalidad, tanta que se me contagia. Me he vuelto una persona más alegre desde que ella me acompaña.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí rápidamente y volví a la oficina por mis cosas. Empaqué mi ropa y tomé el libro de clases para irme, cuando recordé la carpeta blanca que estaba en el cajón. Había llegado ayer a la casa y por suerte la encontré, antes de que Bella lo hiciera. Tenía el timbre de J. Jenks en la esquina inferior, lo que me aclaraba perfectamente cuál era su contenido. Suspiré. Era la decisión más difícil que había tomado en mi vida, pero sabía que era el momento de acabar con toda esta mierda. Guardé la carpeta en mi bolso y me pasé por la sala de profesores para dejar el libro.

Estaban casi todos los maestros ahí, todos escribían sus reportes finales rápidamente para poder escapar e irse a sus casas. Los saludé a todos, entablé breves conversaciones con algunos de ellos y me topé de lleno con mi esposa, cuando guardaba el libro en la estantería. Ella hacía lo mismo. Miré la portada y sentí ganas de reír por la coincidencia. Literatura Inglesa era la clase en la que estaba Nessie. Sabía que ellas no hablaban demasiado. Mi chica siempre me contaba de cómo Bella trataba de ganársela y entablar conversación con ella, pero ella la rechazaba, diciéndole que no aprobaba su comportamiento y que no le gustaba… Bella debía asumir que era porque se acostaba con su hermano a escondidas, pero la verdad era muy distinta. No me había costado mucho darme cuenta que a pesar de todo, Nessie estaba celosa de mi esposa, porque ella seguía siendo la oficial a ojos de todo el mundo y porque, bueno, a veces ella y yo para mantener nuestras fachadas, debíamos tener sexo… Lo cual ya no era agradable para ninguno, pero fingir era necesario, aunque sólo pasaba una vez cada dos meses o algo así.

\- Hola, Jake- Me saludó, antes de morderse su labio inferior. Eso era muy propio de ella, cuando estaba nerviosa- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Bien, todo tranquilo.- Todo era tan falso y tan incómodo que no tenía tema de conversación con ella- ¿Y tú? ¿Ansiosa por salir?

\- No realmente, pero René odiaría ver que no he conseguido nada nuevo… Nos veremos en la noche- Se inclinó hacia mí, por lo que debí agacharme y nos dimos un desabrido beso en los labios, que no me provocó nada- Adiós.

Ella se despidió de los profesores a su alrededor y salió raudamente del salón. Su torpe andar y el vaivén de su coleta, lograron que una punzada golpeara mi corazón, por lo que me apresuré a irme también. Odiaba cuando mis emociones me traicionaban y volvía a sentir cosas como ésa, por ella. A veces, todavía la extrañaba.

Fui hasta el estacionamiento y me subí a la moto, antes de revisar mis mensajes. Sólo tenía uno, el cual era una dirección GPS de Google Earth. La abrí y me indicó la ubicación exacta de la casa Cullen. Busqué por donde irme y me puse en marcha.

Aceleré hasta llegar a un camino de piedras, que me indicó que debía estar cerca. Paré el motor, saqué mi móvil y la llamé. En total, había tardado 20 min en llegar.

\- ¿Sigue siendo seguro? Estoy afuera- Le dije, mientras apreciaba el bosque a mi alrededor. Era un lugar muy aislado, al parecer al doctor Cullen le gustaba la privacidad.

\- Claro, tonto. No te hubiera invitado, si no fuera así- Me dijo entre risas, la oí mover cosas y correr- Estaciona la moto por detrás de la casa, lejos de los ventanales. En caso de emergencia, nadie la verá ahí. Te estaré esperando en la puerta principal.

\- Ok- Corté y avancé por el terreno de grava hasta dar con la mansión… Porque eso era, una mansión enorme. Silbé por lo bajo y me dirigí a la parte trasera. Ahora entendía todos los comentarios que había oído de los chicos del instituto, que habían ido a fiestas en aquella casa. Era el lujo hecho realidad.

Hice un mohín, mientras estacionaba. Eso era algo que yo nunca tendría. Mi familia era muy humilde, todos mis ascendientes habían nacido y crecido en La Push, habían trabajado en los alrededores y pocos habían estudiado algo. Yo había sido el primero en ir a la universidad, becado obviamente.

Dejé la moto lejos de los ventanales y apegada a la pared, para que fuera imposible verla desde dentro, antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirme a la entrada. La mansión estaba hecha completamente de madera y vidrio. La fachada de madera era antigua, pero muy bien conservada, había ventanales por doquier, por lo que se podía ver el recibidor, las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y diversas ventanas. Subí los escalones hasta el pórtico y justo cuando iba a tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió.

\- No te demoraste nada… Casi no alcancé a terminar de ordenar- Me dijo Nessie, con voz divertida, al tiempo que se dejaba ver. Estaba tan pendiente de su rostro que sólo cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y sus ojos huyeron de los míos, la vi a ella completamente.

\- ¡Wow!- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían como platos y mi erección se hacía presente. Nunca la había visto así. Estaba irreconociblemente hermosa… Exótica e inocente a la vez. Niña y mujer. Encantadora, pero arrolladoramente sexy. Gruñí por lo bajo, antes de avanzar hasta ella y envolverla con mis brazos.

\- ¿Entonces, te gustó?- Me preguntó con voz infantil, antes de lanzar un pequeño gritito y cerrar la puerta con un pie. La miré a los ojos y me devoré su boca. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente respuesta.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, la electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir que volaba, pero no a la deriva, si no que alrededor de ella. Su pequeño cuerpo encajaba bastante bien con el mío y nuestras bocas seguían un compás exquisito. Yo buscaba reducir el espacio entre nosotros y ella quería jugar, por lo que como siempre, todo terminaba, conmigo estrechándola con fuerza y ella mordiendo mi labio inferior, de forma intermitente. Me reí y la deposité en el suelo otra vez.

\- Date una vuelta… Quiero verte bien- Mi voz era ronca, debido a la excitación que sentía en aquél momento. Su trajecito rojo, estaba haciendo estragos conmigo. Ella me sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a dar muchas vueltas, danzando como una bailarina profesional.

Nessie llevaba un corsé rojo de encaje muy fino y terminaciones de seda. Su zona íntima, estaba cubierta por una pantaleta de encaje rojo, que dejaba bastante a mi imaginación, y un porta-ligas. Sus piernas se veían largas y hermosas con el intricado diseño de sus ligas rojas, mientras que en los pies llevaba unos altísimos tacones y todo el conjunto era rematado por una brillante capa roja, atada en su cuello y que le cubría desde los hombros, hasta la mitad del trasero. Suspiré de forma muy audible y me mordí el labio inferior, con fuerza, en tanto sentía que mi miembro se endurecía a más no poder. Ésta niña va a terminar matándome de un paro cardiaco.

Di un paso hacia ella, estirando mi mano derecha y ella retrocedió velozmente, esquivando los sofás. La miré confuso y ella se rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué apostamos, a que no puedes atraparme?- Me dijo, mientras avanzaba de espaldas por el recibidor.

\- Es trampa, no conozco tu casa…- Me saqué el bolso y mi chaqueta y los arrojé sobre el sofá más cercano- Quiero ventaja.

\- Ni lo sueñes…- Me lanzó un beso, antes de echar a correr, hacia un pasillo- ¡Si me quieres, tendrás que atraparme, Lobito!

\- ¡Serás mía, Caperucita Roja!- Grité, al tiempo que corría tras ella. La oí reírse.

Nos alejamos del recibidor, seguimos por un largo pasillo, el cual desembocaba en una amplia cocina de estilo colonial. Nessie corrió hasta el extremo más alejado de mí, con la mesa entre nosotros.

\- Ya eres mía- Aseguré con una sonrisa, al tiempo que me acercaba a ella, bordeando la mesa. Ella hizo el ademán de escapar por el lado contrario, por lo que debí devolverme un poco y cerrarle el paso. Ella me sacó la lengua y trató de correr hacia el otro lado, pero yo volví a ser más rápido- Podría saltar por encima de la mesa y atraparte, ¿sabes?

\- Oh, claro que puedes… Si quieres que todos se enteren de que traje un lobo salvaje a casa- Sus palabras sonaron divertidas, pero seguras, en tanto hacía sonar sus largas uñas rojas sobre la mesa- Lo siento, Jake, pero dudo que esta mesa de roble italiano del siglo XIV, pueda con tu peso… Y no es que estés gordito.

Rodeé los ojos y negué con la cabeza, para desestimar sus palabras, como si no le creyera, aunque por dentro descarté la idea de inmediato. Pagar por una mesa del Renacimiento, claramente no cuadraba en mi presupuesto mensual.

Seguimos con el jueguito de perseguirnos durante unos dos minutos, hasta que me desesperé, rodeé la mesa para que ella escapara y yo pudiera tener una oportunidad de alcanzarla. Cuando se hubo alejado de la seguridad de la mesa, comencé a correr tras ella.

\- ¿Realmente creíste que mi madre se arriesgaría a que los brutos de mis hermanos derramaran refresco sobre madera antíquisima? ¡Oh, vamos! Pensé que tenías más sentido común…- Me confesó entre risas. Así que una mentira, eh… Le saqué provecho a mi altura y di dos grandes zancadas, con las cuales le logré dar alcancé, antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la cocina. Puse mis manos sobre su pequeña cintura y la hice girar, de regreso. Apoyé mi espalda sobre el refrigerador y atraje a Nessie hacia mí. Ella se retorcía y trataba de escapar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque a mí no me costaba nada sujetarla. Me incliné sobre su oreja y le susurré: "He capturado a mi presa. Reclamo mi recompensa y mi derecho de devorarte por completo". Ella dejó de luchar de inmediato y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

\- Vale, vale. Me has pillado… Podéis hacer conmigo, lo que queráis- Su tono de voz era de derrota, pero no sonaba para nada triste y por supuesto, ella no tenía motivos para estarlo. Es más, de ahora en adelante, me encargaría de otorgarle muchas, muchas razones para sonreír.

Mis manos, que la habían sujetado fuertemente por la cintura, ahora se desplazaban, tierna y seductoramente por su cuerpo… Una, viajó hacia el norte, hacia esos dos montes perfectos, que adornaban su pecho. En tanto, la otra, se movió hacia el sur, a ese divino lugar dónde se encontraba su centro de placer y dónde yo amaba sumergirme.

\- Mmm… Jake- Murmuró, mi niña y para mí, fue como el paraíso. Amaba cada dulce sonido que salía de entre sus labios, pero definitivamente los que hacía en la intimidad y guardaba sólo para mí, eran mis favoritos- Vamos a mi habitación… Está arriba.

\- Después… Estoy recién comenzando contigo- Comencé a mover mis dedos, suavemente, sobre su clítoris y ella respondió de inmediato a mi tacto. Una de sus manos, tomó la mía que estimulaba su centro y con la otra, me agarró el trasero, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Me incliné para alcanzar su boca, mientras introducía uno de mis dedos en su interior. Ella gimió provocadoramente y no me quedó más opción que besarla y dejarme llevar por la danza exquisita de nuestras lenguas. Mi niña se retorció un poco en mis brazos, comenzando ya a lidiar con el placer. Aumenté la rapidez y la presión que ejercía contra su zona intíma hasta que comenzó a jadear.

\- ¡Jake! Mmmm... No seas así. Vamos arriba- Contemplé sus mejillas sonrojadas y mi pene se endureció- Me estás torturando...

\- ¿Torturando? Pensé que te gustaba...- Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Rocé uno de sus pezones hasta que estuvo erguido. Sus pechos calzaban de forma perfecta con mis manos y era grandioso masajearlos.

\- Jake... Por favor- Su voz sonaba cada vez más ahogada y a mí eso sólo me excitaba más. Con un movimiento suave, hice que se diera la vuelta, de forma que su traserito quedara justo sobre mi polla. Ella jadeó fuertemente al sentirme.

\- Eso es lo que tú causas en mí...- Murmuré con voz ronca, mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Ese era su mayor punto débil. Sus piernas flaquearon, pero yo la sujeté firme de la cintura y retomé mi trabajo en su intimidad. Separé sus carnosos labios con suavidad e hice vibrar su botón, hasta que sentí que ella perdía la cabeza- Eso pequeña, córrete para mí.

No podía estar más duro, tanto que ya me dolía, pero aún así quería que ella tuviera su dulce momento primero. Introduje dos dedos, justo cuando su orgasmo la estremeció. Sus paredes me aprisionaron los dedos y los humedecieron. Podía sentir su tierno palpitar contra ellos, cosa que me causó un gran placer a mí también. El deseo por ella era tremendo. Gruñí junto a su oreja por lo bajo y presioné mi miembro contra su cadera.

\- Ven conmigo- Ella dijo entre risas, la liberé de la presión de mis brazos, tomó mi mano derecha y yo me dejé llevar- Es momento que conozcas mi habitación.

Se dio vuelta sólo un momento para dedicarme una mirada traviesa que no hizo más que poner más ansioso a la fiera en mi interior. Ese lobo salvaje que se encontraba atado y hambriento... Pero hambriento de ella. Ninguna mujer podía hacerme reaccionar de la forma que ella lo hacía. Me sentía como un adolescente otra vez, alborotado por las hormonas, pero conciente de la edad que tengo. Se sentía aún mejor que mis primeros encuentros con Bella, los que fueron muy excitantes y novedosos al ser ella mi primera y única mujer.

El vaivén de su capita roja causaba estragos en mi interior, por lo que cuando llegamos a la escalera, la cogí en brazos y subí yo los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar arriba, dónde me encontré con un largo pasillo con al menos, 6 puertas.

Hice un mohín que pareció divertir mucho a Nessie, quién me acarició la barbilla, mientras se reía.

\- La primera de la izquierda es la mía- Susurró, antes de morderme el labio inferior.

Abrí la puerta, entramos y dejé a mi pequeña ponerse de pie, junto a lo que supuse era la puerta de su armario. Sin poder contenerme más tiempo, la aprisioné contra la puerta y me deshice de sus molestas braguitas de un tirón.

\- ¡Hey! No sabes cuánto tarde en escogerlas- Me hizo un puchero, antes de que yo devorara su boca y desabrochara mi pantalón, el cual no podía lucir más abultado.

\- No te preocupes, princesa... Me ha encantado- Le dediqué un mirada lujuriosa, a lo que ella respondió mordiéndose su labio inferior y bajándome, de un hábil movimiento, lo que llevaba de la cintura para abajo. Yo estaba listo para ella y ella parecía lista para mí también, porque cuando la levanté y me la puse a horcajadas, inmediatamente ella se empaló en mí, haciendonos gemir al unísono.

\- Jake... Jake... Jake...- Entre jadeos, ella me llamaba por mi apodo y me llenaba el pecho de orgullo. Nessie sabía exactamente cómo tratarme durante el sexo. Ella sabía cómo desatar a la fiera y sacarle partido para nuestro beneficio.

Nuestros movimientos pélvicos iban acompasados. Llevábamos un ritmo exquisito que partía en algo muy enérgico y desesperado, con besos y mordiscos apasionados hasta ir ralentizando todo debido a la falta de aire y al exceso de placer que nublaba los pensamientos, obligándonos a darnos un respiro, el cual utilizabamos para saborear la piel del otro y acariciar nuestros afiebrados y rápidamente, sudorosos cuerpos.

Mis manos aferraban sus glúteos con fuerza, mientras los masajeaba con ansias. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y acariciaban mis hombros por sobre la remera, la cual ya comenzaba a molestarme, porque no me dejaba sentir su piel contra la mía, tal y como yo quería, pero el fuego en mi interior era más fuerte. No quería separarme de ella, ni por un instante, estaba tan caliente y tan a gusto en su interior que sabía que no saldría de ahí hasta tocar el cielo.

\- Nessie...- Gruñí entre dientes, mientras ella movía sus caderas de forma circular, otorgandome diferentes ángulos del más indescriptible placer. Quería sólo gruñir junto a su oreja, mientras ella gemía... Al principio, sus gemidos eran dulces, rítmicos y bajos, pero velozmente se volvieron más agitados, descompasados y mucho más sonoros- No hagas eso, pequeña... No me provoques de ésa manera... No quiero irme, antes de ti.

Observé su hermoso rostro, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Lucía bellísima con las mejillas sonrosadas, la piel perlada de sudor y los labios temblorosos. Por su expresión concentrada y la rigidez con la que se movía, supuse que estaba cerca del clímax, lo que me puso aún más duro, si es que eso era posible.

\- ¡Jake! ¡Sí, así! Mmm... No te detengas. Por favor, no pares...- Sus palabras y sus movimientos me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás lista, Ness? ¡Dios, ya no resisto!- Apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo, con fuerza y me di agarré con ímpetu de sus glúteos, al tiempo que daba la estocada que me haría libre- ¡Argh! ¡ NESS!

\- ¡Cielos! ¡JAKE! Si, si, si... Mmm... Me voy a correr... ¡Aaaah!- Y así, ambos alcanzamos juntos la gloria. Nessie se recostó sobre mi pecho y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que las piernas no me flaquearan. Segundos más tarde, buscó mi mirada con sus hermosos ojos y me besó suavemente. Lo tomé como una señal de descanso y lentamente la dejé incorporarse otra vez. A ambos se nos escapó un gemido al desacoplar nuestros cuerpos y comenzamos a reírnos por lo bajo.

\- Si quieres, recuestate- Me dijo, al tiempo que apuntaba su cama y se alejaba de mí- Voy al baño.

Me miré y me di cuenta que tan desesperado me veía con los pantalones a media pierna, por lo que preferí quitarme todo, dejarlo todo amontonado en un rincón y tenderme en su cama. Al hacerlo, su olor me llenó completamente, el cobertor y las almohadas olían a ella, una dulce mezcla entre berries y jasmín. Me acosté de espalda, pero con las piernas recogidas, ya que no cabía en la cama y contemplé su habitación con detenimiento por primera vez.

Nessie tenía un collage gigante de fotos familiares y con sus amigos, remarcando lo importante que eran para ella. Una punzada de celos injustificados se hizo presente, porque yo no estaba ahí, lo que era una estupidez teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación, por lo que rápidamente, deseché el pensamiento.

Por otra parte, tenía un pequeño escritorio, lleno de libros y cuadernos que la delataban como ratón de biblioteca. El clóset era enorme, de dos puertas y a su lado había un espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual me hizo lamentar no haberlo visto antes, ya que podría haberle sacado partido hace unos minutos.

Sobre las paredes de color lila, habían posters de bandas como Fifth harmony, Pentatonix y Lindsey Sterling, lo que me hizo recordar que ella era una adolescente, aunque a mis ojos fuera una mujer. Suspiré y me concentré en unas partituras que se habían caído al suelo, "Vivaldi", decía el encabezado, por lo que supuse debían ser las canciones nuevas que quería tocar en su violín. Ella tenía gran talento. La había oído tocar un par de veces en el instituto, cuando creía que nadie podía oírla. Realmente era como una de las musas griegas del dios Apolo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? Te quedaste muy callado- Me dijo al tiempo que se acurrucaba entre mis brazos, encajando a la perfección. Me quedé mirandola como si fuera algo delicado, que podría romperse con el más mínimo movimiento. Se removió incómoda- ¿No te ha gustado ver mi habitación, cierto? Es muy adolescente...

\- No saques conclusiones por mí, pequeña- Acaricié su espalda con el mayor cuidado con el que fui posible- Es sólo que, eres el sueño más maravilloso que he tenido y del cual no quisiera despertar nunca.

Sus ojos se iluminaron igual que dos llamas en la oscuridad y una amplia sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

\- Si pudiera despertar del sueño todos los días de mi vida, aquí entre tus brazos, despertar sería muy grato- Sus palabras brotaron desde el fondo de su corazón y la avergozaron con rapidez. No acostumbrabamos hacernos ese tipo de declaraciones. Ambos teníamos claro que éramos sólo amantes, pero... Los amantes pueden amarse. ¿O no? De alguna parte, tenía que venir el nombre.

Cuando ella rehuyó mi mirada, me di cuenta que había sido un tonto por llegar a pensar por un momento, que esto era sólo sexo y compañía. Ella me daba mucho, mucho más. También me di cuenta que me había estado engañando a mí mismo, ella no era sólo una vía de escape a mis problemas. Ella lo era todo para mí. La razón por la que me levantaba motivado cada día y con quién quería soñar cada noche. Sin importar el futuro, nuestra diferencia de edad y la ilegalidad de todo esto. Sólo quería ser feliz y la felicidad hoy se encontraba a su lado.

\- No sé qué es lo que nos depara el futuro... Terminas el colegio en un mes y probablemente te vayas al otro lado del país para perseguir tu sueño de ser concertista- Le dije, mientras jugaba con su cabello, perseguí su mirada tímida hasta que fijó sus achocolatados ojos en mí- Voy a dejarte ir, porque eres libre, dueña de tu propia vida... A menos de que quieras a este viejo contigo. Me haz hecho renacer, Ness... Soy mejor hoy, gracias a ti. Enamorarme de ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

¡Hecho! Bomba lanzada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su mandíbula cayó ligeramente. ¿Podría haberme equivocado?- Repítelo... Por favor.

\- ¿Podrías ir a abajo y traer algo de mi bolso? Es una carpeta blanca, quedó sobre un sofá- Ella me miraba fijamente aún sin creer nada. Aunque me moría de miedo de que me rechazara, ser honesto era lo más importante. No quería tener secretos con ella, aunque eso la aterrorizara- Hay algo que quiero enseñarte, que mostrara que tan enserio hablo, pero aún así, no te sientas presionada a nada, eres libre... Y ahora, yo también lo soy.

Me miró sin comprender nada, pero como era su personalidad, asintió sin rechistar y se marchó. Contemplar su bella figura alejarse de mí, fue como una tortura. Si me había equivocado y ella se molestaba, este sería el fin, la última vez que compartieramos cama. Me sentí muy nervioso, hasta que oí un agudo grito y unos fuertes pasos que resonaban en la escalera. Vanessa se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, jadeando y con la carpeta abierta, colgando a su lado.

\- ¿Es real? ¿De verdad le pediste el divorcio a Bella?-Ella tenía los ojos desorbitados, sus labios temblaban y jadeaba, levemente.

\- Uno de los dos debía afrontar el miedo y terminar este jueguito de una buena vez- Le confesé, torciendo una sonrisa, antes de ponerme en pie y acercarme a ella- La desición no es tan difícil de tomar, una vez que piensas en todo lo que puedes ganar...

Muerto de miedo, tendí la mano derecha hacia ella. Siempre había destacado por mi valor y mi actuar impulsivo, por nada iba a acobardarme en este momento. De pronto, Nessie dejó caer la carpeta y con los ojos vidriosos se arrojó a mis brazos. Comenzó a llorar y se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a mí. La tomé en brazos y acuné su cuerpo contra el mío, antes de sentarnos en la cama. No sabía muy bien, porque lloraba, pero las mujeres son así y sabía que debía tenerle paciencia. De forma repentina, sus llantos cesaron y alzó la cabeza como un ciego que ve el sol por vez primera. Me encandiló con una sonrisa, antes de besarme primero tiernamente y luego de forma vigoroza e incitante.

\- Te amo...- Susurró por lo bajo, como si fuera un pecado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir desbocadamente- Tampoco me preocupa el mañana, pero sería infinitamente mejor, si pudiera decirle a todo el mundo, cuán feliz me haces y si permanecieras conmigo. Me gustaría tener tu corazón, como tú tienes el mío...

\- También te amo, mi corazón es tuyo desde que entraste a mi oficina por primera vez... Eres mi alumna favorita- Le acaricié las mejillas y la nariz, muriendo por devorárselas a besos.

\- Y tú siempre, siempre serás mi maestro favorito- Riendo entre besos, me empujó devuelta a la cama y comenzó a depositar besos en mi torso desnudo. Ardiente de deseo por ella, una vez más, la despojé como pude de su trajecito rojo y devoré sus pechos con voracidad. Ella gimió audiblemente a mis lametones y con un hábil movimiento de su parte, se sentó a horcajadas y me introdujo dentro de ella.

Su interior era maravillosamente caliente. Me acogió con suavidad y yo me sentí en el cielo. Gemí fuertemente y le dediqué una mirada lasciva, había tanto que quería hacerle. Ella me torció una sonrisa juguetona y comenzó a cabalgarme lentamente, para luego ir aumentando los embistes. Apreté sus nalgas para permitir hundirme más en ella. Ella lanzó grititos de placer que me hicieron perder la cabeza. La afirmé bien y rodeé con ella para dejarla de costado sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Me preguntó entre risas Ness, mientras trataba que no me saliera de ella.

\- ¿Preguntas qué quiero?- Le dije, mientras la abrazaba y acercaba mi rostro a su cuello- Pues, quiero devorarte...

Mordí suavemente su cuello y continué hasta su hombro, ella gemía entre mis brazos y a mí me daban ganas de morderla cada vez más fuerte. Ella era embriagadora... Quería todo de ella.

De pronto, escuchamos a lo lejos el rugir de un motor. La cara de mi niña se deformó y se levantó velozmente de la cama, haciendome sentir vacío. Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

\- Reconozco ese cacharro...- Confesé, torciendo una sonrisa. Nuestro día de suerte había acabado. Me acosté de espaldas en la cama, resignado y molesto, hasta que recordé algo que podía delatarme- Mis cosas... Están abajo.

Me incorporé rápido, pero Nessie se me adelantó y ya corría desnuda escaleras abajo. Recuperé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme. Unos segundos más tarde, ella había regresado con mi bolso y mi chaqueta, cerró la puerta de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que la puerta principal se abría.

\- Lo siento... Están dentro ya. No sé cómo sacarte- Todo en ella indicaba preocupación, en cambio yo me sentía como un adolescente una vez más como solía pasarme a su lado. Hace 10 años me escondía de Charlie, para que no me hallara en el cuarto de Bella. Me asomé a la ventana de Vanessa y tragué saliva. Bueno, esto era sólo 7 u 8 metros, un par más de lo había bajado antes- ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿No creerás que puedes saltar, verdad? ¿Jake?

\- No te preocupes, Ness... Sólo distraelos, yo me encargo de salir y aléjalos del ventanal- Le guiñé un ojo, antes de acercarla hacia mí y depositar un beso nada casto en sus labios- Te veo el lunes en mi clase.

\- ¡Por favor, no te mates!- Exclamó por lo bajo y se mordió el labio un momento, antes de sacar de su clóset una bata de baño y una toalla para el pelo. Parecía recién salida de la ducha- Ten cuidado, ya no tienes 18 años...

\- ¡Vamos! Me haz visto. Soy mejor que uno de 18- Me sentí ofendido e hice un puchero. Ella me lanzó un beso fugaz y salió como un rayo de su habitación. En tanto, yo recogí la carpeta del suelo, para luego subirme a la ventana y comenzar a examinar el muro para determinar de dónde podría agarrarme, porque si me soltaba, no sería una caída suave.

Tardé cerca de un minuto y medio en aprobar una ruta e iniciar el descenso. Me afirmé como pude de los bordesillos de la ventana y enganché mis pies en las irregularidades de la madera. Un movimiento en falso y quedaría estampado en el suelo. Logré alcanzar el bordesillo del gran ventanal frente a la escalera. Tendría que confiar en que mi pequeña los estaría distrayendo. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Espero un minuto, me armé de valor y luego de un salto, me lancé al suelto.

Durante una fracción de segundo, pude ver a Bella de espaldas al ventanal y a Nessie frente a ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al verme caer, a lo que respondí sonriendo y alzando el pulgar derecho. Un latido de corazón más tarde, me estrellé fuertemente contra el suelo. Gracias a Dios, el césped alto, amortiguó mi caída. Mi hombro izquierdo y mis costillas fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte, me dolían horriblemente, pero me pude incorporar con rapidez, al menos estaba seguro de que no tenía fracturas.

Cargué con la moto un par de metros, para no hacer tanto ruido. Justo cuando estaba alcanzando el camino de grava, vi la camioneta de Bella estacionada junto al camino. Tuve una idea estúpida y atrevida, pero tras la charla con Nessie, hoy me sentía capaz de todo.

Saqué la carpeta blanca de mi bolso y un plumón de pizarra, escribí una breve nota en la tapa y luego dejé la carpeta en el parabrisas, sujeta con las plumillas. Respiré profundamente y por primera vez en meses, me sentí realmente libre y que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Me subí a mi motocicleta y me alejé velozmente de la mansión Cullen, con energías renovadas y un futuro incierto, pero esperanzador por delante.

"Bella:

Debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo. Nos debemos fingir más. Te libero de tu promesa.

Jacob

PD: Sé feliz, yo lo soy. Sin resentimientos"

Hola! :)

Wow! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que subí una historia. Este corto lo tenía pendiente hace años, pero por diferentes motivos, ya no tengo el tiempo de antes para escribir, aunque siempre será mi pasión y continuaré haciéndolo para mi misma, aunque me tome años, sólo para hacerme feliz. Me gustó mucho el resultado, por eso me atrevo a compartirlo con ustedes. Podrán notar un cambio en mi forma narrativa, la cual quiero creer que es para mejor. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo amé escribirla.

Como todo fic de Jake y Nessie que escribo, este tiene dedicación especial también, para una amiga especial que tuve hace años, con la cual jugaba rol de esta hermosa pareja. Siempre serás mi roleplayer favorita y te recordaré con mucho cariño 3

También va para todos los amantes de esta pareja, en especial para aquellos que leyeron la historia que inspiró esta continuación y me animaron a escribirla. Gracias por ello.

Tal vez vuelva a subir pronto, otra historia pendiente.

Aullidos desde Chile,

KALI


End file.
